The Adventure to Destroy the Empire of the PC Guys
Not to be confused with Empire of the PC Guys. "The Adventure to Destroy the Empire of the PC Guys! (2)", is the second episode of Season 1 of Mac Guy3135's part of The Adventure Series. It was produced by Mac Guy3135 during the summer of 2016 and uploaded on 30th July. It takes place as a key plot point in the timeline and is directly followed on by The Adventure to Destroy Linux Guy5313 and Save Seymour. Plot The episode starts in a holiday cottage in East Lothian, Scotland. The Creatures discuss that the PC Guy Empire can put their damaging plans into action at any moment and are becoming more powerful. When Mac Guy3135 enters the room, they ask him to destroy this empire. As Mac Guy3135 does not know the best method of doing this, he calls Grandpa Mac Guy to ask for his advice and a map from his vast collection. Whilst watching The Chase, Grandpa Mac Guy explains that the easiest way to destroy this empire is to use the Falkirk Portal to travel to MAC C, arrive at the Mac Guy Forest, take a sword from a stone in the forest and ask The Witch to make it indestructible. Mac Guy3135 takes this information onboard and him and the creatures leave for Falkirk. When they arrive at the Falkirk Portal, they discover the lights are flashing. This means that if they mistime their entry into the portal, they will fall in a black hole and die. Mac Guy3135 sacrifices one of The Creatures to try and time the teleportation correctly, which they successfully do so. This allows the lever that powers the portal to force the lights to be permanently on green. They travel through the portal and towards the empire, however are interrupted by The Troll. Whilst one of The Creatures answers the three questions correctly, granting them passage across The Bridge of Death, Mac Guy3135 fails to answer the question "What... is the 118th element?" This causes him to fall in The Gorge of Eternal Peril and die. Luckily, Black Timeline Mac Guy3135 force crashes his computer and deletes the troll from the scene, allowing the adventure to continue. They eventually find the sword which is wedged in a stone within the Mac Guy Forest. Mac Guy3135 initially fails to retrieve the sword, however one of The Creatures passes him some TNT, allowing Mac Guy3135 to blow up the stone to obtain the sword. They move on to The Witch's Cottage. Inside The Cauldron Room, The Witch mixes frog's blood, dragon's breath, shark teeth, yew needles and a bunny hair to Crete a spell that gives Mac Guy3135s sword Unbreaking 32767, allowing it to be indestructible. They then travel to the PC Guy Castle using The Arrows. At the castle they initially destroy a PC Guy guarding the gate but are stopped by Helmeted PC Guy on the machicolations of the gatehouse. After a long string of insults, Mac Guy3135 hacks into Helmeted PC Guy's PC which had Windows Vista and an AMD GPU. Mac Guy3135 renders a video on this PC and it explodes, killing Helmeted PC Guy. They travel through the castle, destroying more PC Guys along the way and encountering a PC Guy Daughter weightlifting some more PC Guys. Eventually Mac Guy3135 stations himself to the rear of the castle and the creatures in a courtyard. Mac Guy3135 uses his sword to destroy PC Guys whilst the creatures use grenades to destroy the PCs. Unfortunately King PC Guy manages to overpower Mac Guy3135. Just as King PC Guy is about to kill Mac Guy3135 with the sword, Mac Guy3135 plays "Sisi Ni Sawa" on a xylophone of keys in the castle, as advised to by Grandpa Mac Guy. This causes Kion to appear and unleash The Roar at the PC Guys, killing thousands of PC Guys and destroying the Third PC Guy Castle. Mac Guy3135 thanks Kion and he and The Creatures travel back to East Lothian, completing the adventure. Cast * Daniel UK as Mac Guy3135, the exiled former King of The Mac Empire and main protagonist of the episode. * Squeak as The Creatures, a set of plush toys brought to life by Angus to fight for his pleasure. * Ralph as Grandpa Mac Guy, an eccentric elderly Mac Guy and the only first generation of Mac Guys to survive. * Albert as The Troll, a bridge keeper who guards the only way in and out of the PC Guy empire with 3 questions. * Agnes as The Witch, a 700 year old mystical character who grants spells to people who enter her cottage. * Bahh '''as Helmeted PC Guy, a powerful knight who guards the gatehouse of PC Guy's castle by shouting insults. * '''Daniel UK as King PC Guy, the king and leader of The PC Guy Empire and the most powerful being in the series. * Junior as Kion, a lion cub with the power to unleash a roar at will that creates winds more powerful than a hurricane. * Bad News as Linux Guy5313, an evil penguin who appears in the end credits to warn Mac Guy3135 of his next adventure. Production The adventure was produced in around 36 hours by Mac Guy3135. all voice used for the adventure was generated through the in-built Mac OS text to speech tool. All music was by Kevin MacLeord, save for one track, the Legoland Pharaoh Song, which has unexpectedly not been copyright claimed yet. The backgrounds originate from Mac Guy3135's collection of Scotland and Wales images, which were mostly taken out the back of a moving car using an iPod touch 6th generation. Digital backgrounds were also used, notably for the Mac Guy Forest and The Cauldron Room. It is one of only two adventures in the entire adventure series to contain mouth movements, the other being its sequel. Audio was edited using GarageBand in advance allowing more a faster editing time. All animation was done in scenes using the presentation software Keynote. Characters were also drawn using Keynote. The entire production was eventually brought together using iMovie and exported at 1080p resolution at 30 frames per second in H.264. Reception The reviews for this adventure was largely positive, with people praising the improvement in production quality from The Adventure to Destroy PC Guy3531. All reviews for the episode have however since been deleted. Trivia * It's depiction of The Bridge of Death was incorrect. * It was the first adventure to feature both The Witch and The Troll. * It was the first appearance of Helmeted PC Guy. * Raglan Castle was shown as PC Guy's Castle for the first time in an adventure. * Mac Guy3135 stung his elbow on a nettle filming the scene where The Creatures leave. * When Mac Guy3135 moves across the room to call Grandpa Mac Guy, an iPad is seen playing The Adventure to Destroy PC Guy3531. * The sword was initially supposed to stick in the ground when it landed, however it was impossible to get the particles to be visible round it when it hit at the same time. * Helmeted PC Guy was a direct rip off of the French taunter in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. * The Troll was a crossover of The Bridgekeeper from Monty Python and the Holy grail and the stereotype of trolls living under bridges. * The creatures vehicle, the ATM, broke multiple times during filming. * The way Mac Guy3135 sits on the table to call Grandpa Mac Guy, and again when he reads the letter received from Linux Guy5313, confirms he is indeed 3D. * Prisoners of the PC Guys in the castle who escaped the destruction are featured in The Adventure to Annihilate The PC And Linux Empires For Good. External links The adventure on YouTubeCategory:Adventures